


Happy Birthday

by NovaCaelum



Series: Synyster Gates/Jim Root [3]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, Bandom, Slipknot, Stone Sour
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Brian's birthday, and Jim has a couple of surprises planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [With You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/803764).
> 
> I wrote this back when it was Brian's birthday, forgot to put it up here.

Jim sighed in relief as he finally finished setting things up for Brian's birthday, he had insisted that the man spent the morning with his family and friends then they could have the evening together; neither one wanted to be apart today but Brian reluctantly left since Jim kept insisting he needed the time.

Now he thought about it, he wished he's kept Brian in bed, for the full day; even if it was just to lay there and enjoy each other's company. He shook of his thoughts and checked the time, smiling brightly when he noticed there was only a few minutes before Brian would be back.

Jim quickly ran upstairs and changed into some tighter clothing, quickly getting himself back downstairs; he made himself comfortable, forcing himself to stay still when he heard the door open, "James?" He almost melted at Brian's voice.

"In here, baby," Jim turned his head, watching as Brian walked into the living room, "Happy birthday! Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes, would've been better if you were there," Brian walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck, "You dressed up, for me?"

"Of course, it's your special day! I gotta look pretty."

"You always look pretty," Brian smiled then rubbed their noses together, "You should have been naked, I'd prefer that."

"Such a perv! You're gonna start getting too old to want that, or...I will first."

"Nah, I'll always love ya', grandpa." Brian stuck his tongue out.

"Hey!" Jim pouted.

Brian gave Jim a soft kiss and smiled brightly, "Seriously, I'll always love you, and your body! Besides, you look great," He the smirked, "For your age."

"Keep being cheeky and I won't give you your present!"

"Oh? What is it? Where is it?!"

"Brian!"

Brian gave Jim a few kisses, "I'm only joking babe! You're so easy to mess with! I love you, _**so**_ much!"

"You're just saying that for gifts," Jim pouted again, "I love you too, even if you're annoying sometimes."

"Aw!"

"C'mon them, I'll show you your present,"

Brian grinned then moved, once Jim had gotten up, he took his hand and happily followed him through their house; he still found it hard to believe that they'd been together so long already, two wonderful years of being Jim's boyfriend had taught him a lot.

Not only about guitars, which they definitely took advantage of; but he learned more about cars and motorbikes. He loved helping Jim tinker around with whatever he got; they'd also learned a lot about each other's needs, and wants, they didn't mind trying out new things in the bedroom, it kept their spark ignited.

Brian was brought out of his trance when he realized Jim had stopped walking, "I didn't really know what to get at first. And I thought, Brian likes my bikes, maybe he wants one, then I realized none of mine are really big enough for the both of us so...I got this little beauty done. Then we can ride around together."

"James, it's so beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Jim smiled down at Brian; the shorter smiled back, feeling just a little weak at the knees. He found it amazing how Jim's smile could still do that to him, "C'mon, there's something else."

"Jim..." Brian muttered, he pulled the older down for a soft kiss, "Thank you."

"It's alright baby, I love spoiling you. We can both do it, so why not?" Jim smiled, then gave a little kiss to Brian, "Let's go."

Again, Jim led them through the house; he took Brian into their instrument room, the younger almost collapsed at the new design. Everything looked absolutely perfect, Jim's drum-kit was at the back along with two keyboards, all their guitars were on stands, his on one side and Jim's on the other, some basses mixed in with them.

He especially loved that all the walls had been repainted, he adored the black music notes that scattered along the dark-red walls; Brian couldn't help but hug Jim close, "Thank you so much! You remembered what I said."

"Yes I did, this took all morning, I almost forgot to eat because I wanted to get it done. I was gonna put the guitars up but the walls are still a little wet. Do them tomorrow."

"I'll sort them out."

"You won't be able to reach too high! I'll help."

"Fine, fine," Brian sighed, knowing Jim was right, "I really do love this, and the bike is amazing. This beats everything."

"Well..." Jim smiled, "There's just one more thing."

"Sex?"

"Later! But, another present first. Then I've got a lovely dinner prepared, just gotta cook it for us," Jim lead Brian out of the room and upstairs, "Don't go getting ideas, I want you to close your eyes, this last one is a really good surprise babe."

"Oh okay," Brian smiled brightly, "Tell me when to close my eyes, I don't wanna do it yet."

They reached the top of the staircase, and Jim walked around Brian, "Close them, I think you're gonna love this one."

"Right, okay." Brian closed his eyes.

Jim directed Brian into the bedroom, he let go of him, "Keep them closed!" He smiled then headed over to the bed side table; he dug into it, picking out a box. He then went back over to Brian and gave him a soft kiss, "Okay, you can look."

Brian opened his eyes, taking a glance around their bedroom; nothing had changed so he wondered why Jim had brought them up here, "Jim, what did you do?"

"Something _really_ special," Jim smiled again; it was his own way to try hide his nerves and keep himself calm. He lowered himself onto one knee, smiling more when Brian's eyes widened, "Brian," Jim lifted the box up, "You mean everything to me," He opened it up, "Will you marry me?"

Brian nodded, unable to talk since his throat closed up when he realized what Jim was doing; he got down to Jim's level and hugged him tightly, just about stopping his tears from falling, "I'd love that." He whispered.

"Good," Jim held Brian close, pressing a few soft kisses to his neck, "I know I could have done better, and I wanted to wait but I couldn't."

"This is perfect babe, you could ask me anywhere at any time and I would've said yes. Just because it's you," Brian pulled away a little then gave Jim a soft kiss, "I love you, James."

"I love you too, Brian," Jim smiled; he pulled back then and got the necklace out, immediately wrapping it around Brian's neck and fastening it, "I know this is a little different, I didn't think a ring was appropriate yet. I wanna save that for the day we tie the knot. I just-"

"You don't need to justify this," Brian laughed, "Thank you," He looked at the locket, opening it and smiling at the picture of them, "It's perfect," He closed it then gave Jim another soft kiss, "And it's different, it's _you_."

"Don't thank me, baby. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, thought I'd make it a little more official."

"God, you're so adorable," Brian rubbed their noses together, "Now, about that dinner?"

"Yes! I'm getting hungry too." Jim smiled; they both got up off the floor and their hands instantly found each other. They headed downstairs, both completely happy and more than excited for their future together.


End file.
